Found
by PopcornLove713
Summary: One day, Harry finds a 'girl' in the streets of Diagon Alley. What happened next, is a story to be told. Would you like to read it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter:1 'The**_ **"Girl"'**

Harry decided to visit the twins in Diagon Alley, as he had not been there for a while. And he was bored at home after moving in two months ago.

He had taken a new residence in muggle London, which was suprisingly close to Diagon Alley. Though he preferred muggle ways to travel, (except for the broom,) Apparating was probably the best way to reach Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

*-*  
'Hey, Fred!' Harry said as soon as he spied one of the twins in the fairly crowded shop.

'Oi, Harry! Mate, what's new with you?'

'Nothing much. Just bored at home. So I came here. So how's business going?'

'Fabulous. We've also started selling a couple of new inventions. And perfected other ones. There's the Blood Balls, and the Cold Gum.'

'Nice, nice. Where's George?'

'He's gone to Zonko's for a chat. Or spying. Take your pick.'

Harry laughed. 'So Fred, I gotta go. You handle the shop, it looks pretty busy. Just tell me when I'm needed, alright?'

'Yeah, okay. See ya Harry!'

Fred mockingly waved his hand with a grin and Harry exited the shop with a shake of his head and a smile of his own.

*-*

Harry noticed that it was getting dark, and wondered where the hell did time go. Maybe time just flies by fast when you look at brooms which are ridiculously expensive, along with their supplies. And drool at them. Not that he couldn't afford them.

He was just walking down an empty alleyway, (which was weird, mind you!) when he saw a bundle of sorts in a corner. Curiously, he approached the bundle, and was greatly surprised when he realized that the "bundle" was a person covered in their cloak. Though a little small. He was cautious, but decided with a sigh to at least enquire about their current position, and why was it so. He knelt, and gently shook the person by the shoulder. No answer. Just a mewling of sorts. Harry finally located where their head was and pulled at the cloak. He gasped.

Lying near his knee was an angel. He wasn't even joking. The girl (they seemed like one) had silvery blonde hair that reached her shoulder [AN: Think George/Fred hair from the fourth movie, only Draco-coloured.] pink cheeks, and full lips. Though Harry thought she looked familiar, he had no idea from where he remembered her. She looked so innocent and as she was apparently not waking up anytime soon, he decided to take her with him. Night was not safe for innocent and beautiful creatures like her, wherever the night may be.

He carefully lifted her in his arms bridal style, cloak intact. He looked around for something of hers, but found nothing. He shrugged, and Disapparated.

*-*

Harry appeared in a dark corner near his house. Dark, because it was almost night, and corner because he lived in a muggle neighbourhood. The girl was still asleep, and unsurprisingly light. She was small, according to her age and looked about the age of himself. She snuggled into his shirt, and he smiled.

Harry got a few suspicious looks for carrying a *thing* in his arms covered in a blanket (which was what she looked like for somebody else) but he reached his house quickly.

He unlocked the door and switched on the light. Just as he did that particular motion, a small white bundle of fur attacked his left shoe with a small bark. Harry laughed.

He had gotten Pearl from the (muggle) pet-shop which he had accidentally entered after a few days after he had moved in. He had shrugged, and toured the shop. He'd spied her, curled up in a cardboard box and asked about her. The shopkeeper, Mr. Pinters, said she was just a few days old and her mum had died while giving birth to her and her siblings. She was the runt of the litter, and Mr. Pinters had to sell the little puppies quickly as they needed so much more care. Pearl had Harry wrapped around her, well, _little finger_ from the second he saw her, and he asked for the tiny puppy. Mr. Pinters had said to take her for free; he wouldn't be able to take care of her. And so he had taken her home and christened her 'Pearl' because she was just so small and white and precious and _perfect_.

The first few days were hard, for he had no idea how to take care of a pup which was just a week old. He started with keeping her warm. She had slept with him in bed because he had no idea how she would get heat to live. He had fed her warm milk with a bottle, and she had laid on his chest to sleep. Harry had cast a few charms on himself so that he wouldn't crush the adorable puppy. She slept soundly.

The next day Harry decided to go to Mr. Pinters for help. Mr. Pinters advised him to just keep her warm. She would open her eyes in a couple of days, and would start eating solid food after a month.

Confident about what to do with Pearl, he carried her around in a blanket like a baby for the rest of the day. She had drank milk and promptly wet the blanket.

Harry had cursed when he saw, or rather felt the wetness. He had dropped the blanket in the laundry, and decide to put her in a cardboard box beside his bed which was completely covered in soft blankets.

The next day, he woke up to a quiet whimpering of sorts. He rushed to Pearl, and saw that she had opened her eyes. They were a warm brown, quite like Hermione's. He had stared at her eyes for quite some time, and decided that he loved the little puppy who was just so _precious_.

In the next week or so, Pearl had bumped into Harry's leg for the first time. In the next month, she had barked, a soft one, but a bark nonetheless.

She had moved onto solid food now, but Harry still liked to swaddle her in a blanket like a baby, hold her in his arms and tickle her nose. And Pearl always used to crinkle it and lick his face. Or finger. All in all, Pearl was his little girl.

He shook himself and realized that he had been standing there for quite a while. The girl in his arms was still asleep. He sighed and laid her on the couch opposite the TV, and she promptly adjusted, curled and snuggled further into the cushions underneath her cloak. Harry went to change and freshen up before fixing up dinner.

*-*

The (apparent) girl woke up after a few minutes because the couch was just _not comfortable enough._ He opened his bleary eyes and yawned, before stretching like a cat, and closed his eyes again. When he was awake enough, he finally took notice of his surroundings and realised that he had no idea where he was. He jumped off the couch in a fright.

Last he remembered was going to Diagon Alley with Master as he had something to buy for his potions, searching for Master for a long time, and then feeling tired and miserable, curling up on a patch of grass in a corner and sinking into a troubled sleep with his cloak covering him all up and providing comfortable warmth. And then... Nothing. He had no idea why he was here and _where was Master?_ He felt tears gather in his eyes.

 _Oh no...Master is going to be so disappointed..._ Panicking, he felt afraid and his mind raced through the worst possible situations… _he had been kidnapped by somebody and they were going to kill him… the would torture him… put him in Azkaban… and oh, please… where was Master?_ He choked out a sob. Everything became blurry.

That's when he felt that terrible yet comforting pain of his wings sprouting from his shoulder blades.

They had not appeared in a while. Master had said that they were quite delicate, so he had not tried to fly, but he still loved them. He loved the way his beautiful wings curled around him and encased him. They made him feel safe and secure, as if Master was holding him in his own arms.

His panicked thoughts returned, though, after the pain had subsided. _Where was Master?!_ He curled into a ball on the floor where his wings left no trace of his person to be seen. Thick silvery tears were now making trails on his face, flowing down his baby-soft cheeks.

His fears heightened till he was absolutely terrified, and from pure fear he just lay there, trembling and silently sobbing.

*-* _ **First Interactions**_ *-*

When Harry went back to the living room after an hour to wake up the blonde girl and maybe get her to talk and eat, he was quite surprised to see that she was nowhere to be found, although her cloak was still on the couch. Looking around, he saw a white *something* of feathers, which was trembling gently, as if it was vibrating, beside a couch which was definitely not there before.

Curious, he drew his wand and started to step towards the blob. When he was about a metre away, he realized that two eyes were peeking from in between the wings.

*-*

Meanwhile, the *girl* had calmed down just a little and decided to peek through his wings, although tears were still making their way steadily on his cheeks. Imagine his surprise when he saw a man who was definitely *not* his Master staring at him from quite a close distance and had drew his wand.

He became terrified once more and started crying and trembling again.

Harry was confused. He was looking at the eyes, when strange whimpering and crying sounds reached his ears, and the feathers started trembling and shaking, trying to curl up on the creature between them.

He heard a voice softly saying something which sounded similar to *please, ... I didn't do anything... please, I didn't do anything... please, where's Master?... I'm sorry!... sorry, please don't hurt me...please...-please-...I'm sorry...-Master!-...please, I want Master...*

Harry finally realized that the feathers were wings and the eyes actually belonged to the girl. How the wings appeared were a mystery, though.

'Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Stop crying.'

No response.

'Miss, please, stop crying. I'm Harry, and I'm not going to hurt you. I just found you in Diagon Alley and thought it'd be best if I brought you home. It was getting dark.'

The crying sounds stopped, though the trembling and sniffling was still there. She said seven words.

'I-I'm not a girl. I'm a b-boy.'

*Ookay. Check your glasses, Harry!* A voice that closely resembled Hermione's chided Harry in his head. 'Okay, I'm not going to hurt you. We'll try to find your home tomorrow, okay? It's night now, so you can sleep here.'

The wings loosened just a little bit so that Harry could see the *boy*'s face. He was still beautiful, awake even more so. His face was framed by his soft and silver-looking hair, and grey eyes looked nice with long blond eyelashes which curled up at the ends. Again, Harry was struck with the thought that he had seen those eyes before. *Where... never mind.*

Harry decided on his next step of making the boy comfortable. The boy had calmed considerably, trusting Harry's words completely. *Merlin, what if he would've ended up with someone else? The things someone could do to such a beautiful and trusting creature.*

A voice broke through Harry's thoughts. 'S-sir? When can I go home to Master? I miss him.' Even though the voice was trembling and barely audible, Harry was sure that it was perfect, like tinkling bells.

*This boy is perfect.* Harry declared in his mind. He was jealous of this "Master", who could have such a person for his own. Harry could see the trust he had for "Master" from his eyes, even from this distance.

Harry shuffled forward, and knelt. 'Hey. Sit up. I've made dinner.'

The boy's eyes were still wide, but he managed to sit up.

'What's your name?'

'M-master calls me Angel, s-sir.'

*Ah. Perfect name. Fitting too, what with the gorgeous white wings, pale skin, blonde hair, big innocent grey eyes, full kissable pink lips and long eyelashes, along with high cheekbones. The only thing missing was a halo. Nice choice, "Master".*

Harry shook his head and said, 'You might want to get up Angel. The floor maybe carpeted, but it's not that clean.'

He was rewarded with a pink blush spreading rapidly through Angel's cheeks, and a timid smile. Harry offered his hand, and Angel took it hesitantly, putting his own small and soft hand into Harry's strong one.

*-*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter:2**_

Harry finally managed to get Angel to get up and sit on the table for dinner, though it took nearly half an hour for him to stand and retract his wings a little further. This allowed Harry to look at Angel's person. Small shoulders, narrow waist, slender and lean figure. _And I rest my case. Perfect._

Harry finished his dinner which consisted of baked potatoes and gravy with peas quickly, since he was quite hungry, owing to Angel. The latter, however, was playing with his peas, pushing them around in his plate

'Angel? Eat please. It's not good for your health to not eat.'

'Yes sir. I'm just missing Master. He would sit next to me.' Angel looked up from his plate and Harry noticed that his eyes were once again teary.

'Angel, we'll find him tomorrow. Which means you would have to suffice with having dinner without "Master''.'

Angel seemed to be contemplating something in his head. After a couple of minutes, in which Harry alternated between staring at the beauty sitting across him and his almost-finished plate of food and Angel stared at nothing, he (Angel) refocused his eyes at Harry and hesitantly said, 'would you do it?'

Harry jumped a little in his chair, 'exactly what, Angel?'

'N-never mind, sir.'

'Hey, tell me. I'll do it to the best of my ability, if possible.'

Angel softly whispered, 'sit beside me, sir.'

Harry froze. He looked at Angel, whose facial expression screamed _Please!_ and _damn those eyes!_ He sighed, 'okay, Angel.'

He got up from his chair and sat beside Angel, who immediately scooted his chair to the closest it would get to Harry, eagerly, so much so that his soft but strong wings poked him in the shoulder and stomach.

Harry vaguely thought about how Angel had decided to trust him completely. He hesitantly slid his arm under Angel's wings and wrapped it around his waist.

Angel sent a small smile at him and a flutter in his stomach made itself known. _Was that what I thought it was?_

He started gently rubbing Angel's side with his thumb, as if wordlessly encouraging him to eat his dinner.

Angel sighed and leaned against Harry, which was quite difficult and pokey with his wings, for a minute before resuming his meal.

They sat quietly for the rest of (Angel's) dinner, the only sounds of Angel's spoon scraping his plate, thinking of something or the other.

Angel had finished his dinner five minutes ago when he felt Harry retracting his arm from his waist and he did not like it. In his defense, though it was not what Master did, it was exceedingly comfortable and Angel felt at peace, because when he closed his eyes, (which was he was doing right now) it felt as if Master was here. He let out a soft whine at the loss of the comforting arm and warmth from Harry sitting so close to him, and a blush immediately covered his cheeks. _Harry was not supposed to hear that!_

Harry chuckled and said, 'Angel, get up, let's go to bed. I'll just clear up the table, and then we'll sleep. It's been a long day.'

Angel merely nodded, and got up from his chair to help Harry with clearing the table.

Angel had been showed the guest bedroom by Harry. He asked Harry about something to wear for the night.

'Yes, you can have something of mine for the night, but we might have to buy something for you tomorrow. We'll go to Diagon Alley.'

In his bed and done for the day, Harry realized he was quite exhausted. Harry sighed. He was almost asleep when he noticed that he could not see Pearl. _Where is Pearl?_

Harry crept along the hallway, looking around for a ball of furry white. He regretted not training Pearl for coming when he called, but he had supposed that that would not be needed, since she was either on his lap or his arms most of the times, or at least so near to touch.

He shrugged, and called out softly anyway. 'Pearl? Pearl! Where are you, girl? Pearl!'

He had searched the whole house by now, and he was getting desperate. He looked around raggedly, trying to remember when he'd last seen her and _where did she go?_

He realized that he had not checked in the guest bedroom, where Angel was sleeping. He assumed that he would be disturbing him, but oh well. Pearl was nowhere to be seen, and he liked having her curled on his arm, snuggled into his side when sleeping.

He quietly creaked open the door of the guest bedroom. He took a step inside, and saw Angel curled up in the middle of the bed. He was practically fully covered in the blanket, the pillows lay forgotten, and he noticed that there was a blob of fluffy white curled up in between of his curled up body.

Pearl was sleeping soundly, her forepaws resting on Angel's chest and her back was supported by his hands. Angel's hair was splayed on the bed.

They made so much a cute picture that Harry barely kept in his coo by biting his lip.

 _Maybe I don't mind Pearl not being there with me that much..._

Harry left the room as quietly as he had entered, smiling softly through the way to his bedroom which was down the hallway, across the hall. He slept peacefully, his lips still stretched into a tiny smile, which had not happened since Ginny...

Harry woke up at two o' clock in the night. Don't ask him why, he had a strange feeling in his stomach. He got up to walk to the kitchen for something to eat. He had just opened the door of his bedroom when he heard a scratching sound, like that of nails on wood. He looked down, and saw Pearl pawing at the door. She had not noticed that the door had opened, and made some yelping noises.

Harry was worried. She had not behaved like this, ever. He picked her up and cradled her, but she wriggled out of his grip and ran towards the guest bedroom. She stopped at the door, and looked back at him, as if beckoning him over.

'What, Pearl?'

Harry strode towards the door and heard whimpering and sobbing sounds, just like Angel had cried after waking up. He opened it, and was surprised to see him curled up, with his wings around him, *again.*

 _Okay, Good Luck, Harry._

'Hey, hey Angel. Wake up, precious, you're having a nightmare. Wake up, Angel!' Harry gently shook Angel. The shaking stopped after a while of shaking, which meant he had woken up. The crying intensified though, and the wings tried to curl up, as if wanting to cocoon Angel and shield him from everything. _That was probably the reason of the wings_ , Harry mused, to fly away and shield from danger.

He stroked the feathers repeatedly with a soft hand, trying to calm Angel. After some time of petting feathers, the wings retracted a bit, allowing two grey eyes, red and puffy from crying to peek through.

When Angel saw Harry, he was relieved. He retracted his wings fully, and threw himself on Harry. Harry almost fell down from the edge of the bed, where he was sitting, but he balanced himself, and put his arms around Angel, albeit hesitantly.

Angel buried his face into Harry's neck, and started crying again. Harry internally groaned; Angel was too unstable for him. He whispered sweet nothings in his ear, and the petting started again.

'Night- _hiccup_ -mares...Master says- _hiccup_ -that they are nothing- _hiccup_ -to be afraid of- _hiccup_ \- says not rea- _hiccup_ -l.'

'Shush, Dove, it's not real. Just a dream, that's all Dove.'

*First Precious, and now Dove?!*

 _Oh shit._ Angel had his face on his shoulder, which meant that when he spoke, the air from his lips hit the side of his neck, which was not cool. _Nuh-uh. Absolutely not._ His neck was the most sensitive part of Harry, being ticklish. And hot air was _not_ nice for sensitive and ticklish places. Also, _where the hell were the pet names coming from?!_

With that thought in mind, Harry shifted a bit so that he was in half-sitting-half-laying position, with his back supported by the headboard, and Angel did not let go of him. He just shifted with him, so he was laying half on Harry, with his arms around his neck and face still buried in his neck.

Time passed, and Pearl settled on Harry's stomach. Angel was looking like he was already asleep, and Harry was warm and comfortable. He finally have gave into sleep after stroking Pearl's fur soothingly.

When Angel woke up, he was temporarily confused. _Where am I?_ Slowly, the happenings of the past day before came back to him. _Oh... I haven't seen Master in so much time..._

He started to get up when he found that he was in a rather awkward position with Harry.

Harry was lying on his side, with his one arm stretched to accommodate Angel's head. His other arm was around Angel protectively, and Angel was curled up like he usually was, facing or rather snuggling in his chest. It was eerily identical to the way Angel slept with Master. Harry's lips touched Angel's forehead, almost as if in a greeting, but he had only slightly shifted in his sleep.

Angel sighed, he missed Master so much, it hurt. That's why his stomach had fluttered and his wings somewhere inside his shoulders had twitched when Harry had kissed (though accidentally) him on the forehead. _Right?_

 _No..._ These flutters and twitches were there in the earliest days he remembered, when he had started falling for Master. And he liked to think, no, he believed and he _knew_ that he only loved Master. So why these feelings of comfort and trust? Angel was sure that these were the beginning of love. That's what he felt early, the time which he remembered first.

Angel suddenly felt tired. He was confused.

He just wanted his Master and forget this ever happened. Angel wanted to cry. But he didn't. Atleast not then.

Harry woke up to an empty bed, which was usual. He sat up in the bed, and realised that he was in the guest bedroom, which was unusual. His only company was Pearl, who was curled up in a ball next to him. He decided to cuddle and tease her for a nice wake up call. He lightly stroked her fur, and maybe heard a purr. All of a sudden, he grazed his finger against her underbelly, right where her belly button would be, if she were a human. She was very sensitive there, just like Harry's neck. She woke up with a yelp and glared at me through barely awake eyes.

Harry chuckled. 'Good morning to you too, Pearl!'

He started with the usual routine, swaddled her in a blanket which was there on the bed, and placed a gentle and sweet kiss on her forehead, between her eyes. He stroked the fur on her neck with his finger, and Pearl purred with pleasure. He had read somewhere that all dogs and cats liked it when the underside of their neck was rubbed. Well, atleast it worked. Finally, when it seemed that Pearl had again fallen asleep, he removed her from the blanket, and held her in his bare hands, cradling her in his arms near his chest.

Harry didn't know what came over him, but he just felt an overwhelming amount of affection and love for this creature. He took her paws in his hands and gently kissed each one of them.

Harry sighed. The day he loved someone the way he loved this dog, that would be his soulmate and life-partner. His other half. But he was waiting for that time. It had been so long since he had been loved by someone...

Ginny and he had broken up four years ago, a year after the War. It was not going to be successful, they both knew. They remained friends, though. That day, Harry had lost a lover, but he had retained a confidant and a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

He sighed again. He decided to get up and presumably go to Diagon Alley with Angel after breakfast.

*-*

They ended up going at 12 o'clock, which was a mistake, as it was nearing lunch time.

Harry decided to Apparate straight from the living room of his house, along with Angel.

*-*

After about two hours of shopping, Angel was permanently red from the comments of how pretty and cute and adorable he was and how nice they looked with each other. Harry thought that he too had a light pink dusting on his cheeks. He even overheard a girl say to her mother that  
They had finally collected all that they needed for Angel to stay a couple of weeks. They were walking down the alley to Flourish and Blott's because Angel had just expressed a desire to read books, when Harry heard his own stomach rumble loudly.

Harry blushed and chuckled. He turned to ask, 'Angel, do you want some icecream?'

'Yes S-sir. That would be nice.' Angel replied, still blushing.

'Okay, let's go to Fortescue's. Which flavour do you want?'

'I like Mint Berry Blast, sir.'

 _They were back to sir? When did that happen?_

'Okay, just wait here for me alright?'

'Yes.' Angel said, backing up to lean against a corner of the famous ice-cream shop. He was lost in his thoughts, thinking about Harry, Master and _ohmygod_ Harry's adorable puppy, absently touching his lips, remembering how Master's lips felt on his.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared above him. Standing very near and directly in front of him, was a huge man. He was overly burly, a few tattoos swirling and swaying on his arms. He had brown hair, buzz-cut, and his eyes were too small. His lips were too thin. And right now, his too-small-eyes were full of fiery lust.

'Hello, dearie. Whatcha doing here? Waiting for someone?'

'H-Harry…'

'Well, maybe we could go somewhere, me and you, eh? You look like you could use some me?'

'N-No, I-I'm fine p-please l-leave me alone.' Angel stuttered, backing into the wall a little more, praying that Harry would come because he was scared and had a vague idea what the man meant when he said _you could use some me_. More like he use him, that twat.

'Nah, babe, you're too much to ignore. Maybe we could try something right here.'

And then a tongue was shoving itself in his throat and hands were roaming all over his body. Angel squeaked, trying to shove the man off but he was too strong, keeping Angel in his non-consensual embrace. Angel soon got to know it was pointless, so he let himself go. His mind was not here, it was in Harry's arms.

Suddenly the man was not glued to Angel's person. Angel saw Harry and there was something different about him. His eyes were dilated, glaring at the man with the promise of death and he radiated pure anger. Even Angel was scared, and he knew Harry would not hurt him.

Harry punched the man in the nose, _hard._ A sickening crack was heard, and the man fell to the ground, his hand covering his bloody nose.

'Let's go home, Angel.'

When they reached home, Harry immediately held Angel's hands in his own.

'Are you okay, baby?' Well, _shit._

Angel didn't seem to mind, though. Correction, he didn't seem to pay attention to anything Harry said. His hands were terribly shaking, he was shivering, he was struggling to breathe. Large tears made trails down his cheeks.

Harry recognised the signs, after all he and Ginny had quite a few after the War. Angel was having a panic attack.

He quickly pulled Angel in his arms. Angel was already whimpering and sobbing; his small hands forming fists and clutching Harry's shirt, his head hidden in Harry's shoulder, wetting his shirt.

Harry didn't mind, though. All he cared for right now was Angel.

'Shh, baby, it's okay, I'm here. Everything is fine. You'll be alright, Dove, no one can hurt you, I'm right here. Just breathe, Dove, he's gone. Can you hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that,.'

Eventually, Angel stopped crying. He didn't let go of Harry though, his small hands holding onto Harry for dear life.

'C-can I sleep, p-please? I'm tired,' Angel whispered.

'Of-course you can, Dove, let's get you some sleep.'

They didn't move, though, because Harry physically couldn't with Angel attached to him, and he didn't seem like he was going to move away soon.

'Okay, Angel, stand on your own for a bit, alright? I'll just carry you to bed.'

And Harry did, just like when he had brought Angel to his house for the first time. He laid down Angel, who was pretty much asleep already, on the bed. Harry was about to go when he noticed that Angel was tightly holding Harry's hand.

'Please stay?' Angel whispered sleepily, barely loud enough for Harry to hear him.

'I'm not going anywhere, baby, ' Harry answered, getting into the bed with Angel. Angel sent him a faint smile.

'Thank you,' he said, immediately snuggling into Harry's chest, curling up.

Harry hesitantly put his arm around Angel, turning to his side, his other arm already occupied with Angel's head.

 _I wonder if this is a bad idea. Well, if I'm going to do something wrong, might as well do it all._

Harry gently kissed Angel's forehead, before he too fell asleep.

Days passed like , it was a month after Harry had found Angel. They both had settled into their lives with each other, and gradually Angel had stopped daydreaming about 'Master' every second of the day. Although that didn't change the fact that he missed him, but he was getting used to living with Harry.

The next day, they decided to go to Diagon Alley because Angel was bored at home. After mulling around for two hours, Harry was hungry so they decided to get some lunch. As they were going inside, Angel saw someone that looked like-

'Harry! That man, that man looks like Master!'

'Are you absolutely sure about that, Angel?'

'Yes!'

'Okay, what's his name? Angel tell me his name!'

"Uhmmm, i-it's Winston P-pendle."

"Mister Pendle?! Mister Pendle!" Harry yelled. Harry watched the wizard turn around to reveal a handsome face and wind-blown brown hair, followed by a lightly muscled body.

"Angel? Merlin, Angel! I'm so sorry, love. I just wasn't looking and then you just disappeared. I'm so sorry."

Pendle surged forward and caught Angel in a tight hug, followed by a longing kiss. Angel slightly whined, keeping his hands on Pendle's chest for support, while Pendle set his arms around his waist.

Harry felt a strange fire in his chest.


End file.
